


I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promis

by MadiGriffindor



Category: Clarke Griffin and Madi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiGriffindor/pseuds/MadiGriffindor
Summary: Clarke promises Madi that she will never leave her and protect her, but Octavia is not Clarke ...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Madi
Kudos: 13





	I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promis

**Author's Note:**

> Madi tell Oktavia all truth, to protect the adoptive mother. But Bloodreina fearfully decides to kill a child…

Silence was in Clark and Madi’s tent, the girl was sleeping sweetly, and the woman was lying nearby, resting her hand on the younger’s shoulder, hugging a little. The blonde recalled all these days, until the return of her friends, the man whom she had been waiting for all these 6 years and talked to him on the radio, which naturally did not transmit anything, all these moments, the first fish she caught in the river, how Madi spoke funny in English, how she braided these long, beautiful, brown hair and admired her child, these blue eyes, she will do everything to protect her daughter, the only meaning of life for her, Clarke looked at Madi sleeping next to her and promised that she would never allow anything bad happen to her child. It was noisy outside, and Clark realized it was time... These were Diyoza’s people, they flew in to save the people of Woncru, who did not want to live according to the rules of Blodreina.

“I will do everything to protect you.”  
Clarke stroked Madi’s head and carefully woke her.

“Wake up dear, it's time to leave.”

The girl looked displeased, was angry at a non-biological mother, Madi did not want to leave, she considered this a manifestation of cowardice on the part of Clarke and the blonde felt it.

“I don’t want, why we must do that?!”

“Shhhh… Madi, we talked about it many times. It will be better for us there, it’s calm there and I can protect you from war.”

“I do not need protection! I am no longer a child! Woncru, don't back down!”

“Madi, stop it! We are leaving and this is not discussed!“  
She sharply took the girl's hand and pulled out of the tent, Bellamy stood on the street and saw it all, an angry mom and a stubborn teenager, Clarke met his gaze and decided to come say goodbye.

“Stay here, and don’t move!”  
Blonde strictly ordered Madi.

“We are leaving…”  
Clarke did not drag out the conversation, but simply immediately said everything as it is.

“Because of me and Echo?”

“No, because of your sister, she is too dangerous for Madi.”

“Why did you decide that it would be better for Madi in the Diyoza’s camp, she is as cruel as Octavia, do you think she will spare you?”  
He sincerely did not understand what happened to Clarke during this time, where did this fearless and strong blonde go?

“My mother is there, she is their doctor, I have leverage to pressure them… And Madi will… Madi! Oh no!”  
Turning to the girl, she realized that in the place where her daughter was empty, Clarke got scared and ran to the tent, maybe she was inside?

“Where is she!?”  
Bellamy was also scared for the child and decided to help the blonde.

“No! No, no, no. She went to Octavia!”  
Clarke remembered Madi's intentions, she told her about her idea, which Clarke reacted negatively to.

“Where did you get it? Maybe she just hid so as not to leave…”

“No, I know, she told me about it, yesterday!”

They immediately ran to the bunker, where Bloodrain lived with her retinue.

Madi ran without stopping, she thought that she would not have time to talk with Octavia, and Clarke would have problems, she knocked softly on the iron door and a small head looked into the room where there was a meeting.

“Blodreina?”

“Yes, Madi?”

“I would like to tell you something…”

“This is urgent?”  
Madi, a little nervous, shook her head.

“ Ok, just wait a minute.”  
Octavia finished the meeting and, when everyone dispersed, went out to the girl.

“So, what's wrong?”  
Blodreina had an eerie look that scared Madi. She raised one eyebrow, listening carefully to the girl, Madi took a deep breath, calming a little

“I have night blood! I told Clark that I was not flattered to hide it from everyone, but she did not listen to me! I'm tired of lying to everyone…”  
Octavia cast a terrible look at the girl, she was afraid that she would lose power, she would not spare Madi, Blodrein just drew her sword and waved.

“You are Wonkru or Enemy of Wonkru!?”

She did not move, but simply looked into those dark eyes and did not understand whether it was Octavia, her favorite heroine, whom Clarke had told her about, or the monster who killed everything that moved. The last thing she remembered was the eerie green eyes of Blodreina and the cry of Clarke, who was running the moment Octavia hit Madi with a sword, a little girl with stunned eyes fell to the ground, she was so hurt, she did not even have time to understand anything, her eyes as bright as the sky instantly closed, darkness ...

“Oktavia!”  
Bellamy screamed, but it was too late ... He raised his head and cried when he saw that Madi was falling to the ground. As if someone had moved to Clarke, she screamed at the top of her voice, it is impossible to convey what the blonde felt, Blodreina with a smug smile turned in their direction, many guards rushed to the cries. Clarke tried to save Madi, she ran to the place where the body was lying in a pool of night blood, but the guards dragged her.

“No, no! I can save her! Let me go!”  
She came out again and again from the hands of the damned guards, but they still did not allow her to do anything.

“Oktavia! What have you done, for what!?”  
Bellamy was angry, because he no longer understood his sister…

“I killed the enemy! She made her choice ...”

“You killed a child! Why was she dangerous? That she loved you and wanted to be like you!?”  
He looked his sister in the eye and did not believe that he was talking to her, Blodreina killed Octavia, his good Octavia.

“She made her choice, big brother, now it's your turn ... Are you with me or are you an enemy?”

“Sorry O, but now I’m your enemy…”  
Bellamy said this with tears in his eyes, he ran to Clarke and helped rise. Octavia last looked contemptuously at them and left.

“We are leaving, they decided to become enemies, you have two hours to get out of here!”  
Clarke and Bellamy ran to Madi's barely breathing, her eyes already closed. The blonde frantically examined the wound, the deep wound and tried to at least somehow help.

“I will not let her die, she will live!”  
The man tried to help by removing his shirt, he tore it apart and let Clark stop the blood. Madi took Clarke's hand and looked at her, in the dark her body is so small and defenseless, the blonde couldn't stop the tears, she cried as if she had already lost her child.

“Everything will be fine, dear, I promise.”  
She remembered everything that her mother had taught her, and tried to save the life of her child, she could not let her most precious girl die, Clarke lost everyone she loved, Father, Finn, Jasper, Lexa... 

“Madi, honey, look at me… Don’t close your eyes, I'm here, be patient a bit...” Clarke constantly checked the girl’s pulse and tried to stop the blood, but even Bellamy’s shirt didn’t help, she was soaked in blood, the blonde could do nothing. 

”Clarke… We should go, let me pick her up, if in a hurry we catch the ship, we can save her…Abby knows what to do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Madi… Lovely and a little sealy child. My favorite relationships, best mother and daughter :3 If you are interested, I will write the completion)


End file.
